The field of the present invention relates to a pulley assembly for a compound archery bow. In particular, an adjustable pulley assembly is disclosed herein having an adjustable power cable pulley mounted on a draw cable pulley for providing adjustment of one or more of draw length, draw weight, stored energy, or draw force curve.
Several adjustable pulley assemblies are available for compound archery bows. Two such examples are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,544 entitled “Archery bow with force vectoring anchor” issued Sep. 20, 2011 to McPherson; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,910 entitled “Pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” issued Dec. 27, 2011 to Yehle.